


Movie Night

by EHyde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony realizes that Steve (and Thor) have never seen Star Wars, and decides to fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

4. 

“Tony, the 1940s weren’t the dark ages. I know what a movie is.”

“No,” Tony corrected him. “You know what a movie  _was_ _._ ”

“So to show him what a movie  _is_ _,_  you pick one that’s almost as old as you are,” said Bruce. “Genius.”

“Thank you.” Bruce rolled his eyes.

“I mean,” Steve went on, “I’m happy to watch a movie with you, especially if it’s as good as you say. It’s just … the future is actually far less futuristic than I expected it to be. I’m hardly going to be surprised by a film.”

“Now, hold on a sec,” said Tony. “What do you mean, the future’s less futuristic than you expected?”

“I think I get what he’s saying,” said Bruce. “Face it, Tony, you’re the only one with a flying car  _or_  a robot butler, and it’s well past the year two thousand.”

“How’d you know about the flying—nevermind.”

“I confess, I am quite eager to experience this form of storytelling. It is a saga told visually, you say?”

“… yeah. Something like that.”

“And I’m the old-fashioned one,” Steve muttered.

“All right, guys, let’s just start the movie.”

“Thank you, Bruce. JARVIS?”

_“Right away, sir.”_

The lights dimmed, and words appeared on the screen. “I think you’ve got the wrong one,” said Steve after a moment. “This says it’s the fourth.”

“Nope,” said Tony. “Episode 4 is where it all begins.”

 

5.

“Clint, Tasha, glad you could join us this time.”

“Well, everyone knows  _Empire_  is the best of the three.”

“Even better than the first?” Steve asked. “Wow.”

“Well I mean,” Clint began, but Tony cut him off.

“Uh-uh, no spoilers!” He turned to Steve. “So you  _did_  like it, then.”

“Of course I liked it,” said Steve. “Although you know, despite everything you said about it being a hallmark of modern filmmaking, it felt very familiar.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well it’s just … everyone and everything in this modern world has been trying to convince me that you have no room for old-fashioned heroics and good versus evil anymore. But if these movies are still considered classics, then I’d say that you do.”

“They get more complicated,” said Clint, and Tony lifted a hand to cut him off again.

“Nope, Steve’s going into this with no spoilers, no hints, no  _anything._ ”

“Did you know,” said Thor. “Sky Walker was one of my brother’s names?”

“Huh,” said Tony.

“I wonder if the storyteller knew that,” Thor continued.

“I mean, it’s not like they’re anything alike,” said Tony.

“You didn’t know Loki in his younger days,” said Thor. “It’s true he was never as open and honest as Luke Skywalker, but he did once have that same youthful exuberance, before he …” He trailed off.

“Well,” Steve reasoned. “Luke grew up knowing that the people who raised him weren’t his real parents, he never went through what your brother did, and I’m not saying that learning that his true father was his mortal enemy excuses Loki’s actions, but—”

Clint coughed. Everyone else was strangely silent. Then, “JARVIS?” Tony asked. “You’re recording this, right?”

 

6.

“Vader lies,” said Thor. “It must be a lie.”

“Search your feelings,” said Tony.

Thor shot him a a dark look. “I will not ‘search my feelings,’” he said. “I will watch the continuation of this saga and learn the truth. JARVIS!”

“What—tonight?” Tony asked.

“It’s not that late,” said Bruce. “I’d be up for it.”

Tony shrugged. “Sure, why not?” The others nodded.

“I dunno, Thor, I don’t think Vader was lying,” said Steve.

“But if evil is his true heritage, then—”

“You don’t need to come from a long of heroes to be a hero yourself,” said Steve. “Look, maybe barring you, I think we’re  _all_  proof of that.”

“Then … then my brother has no excuse.”

“No, he really doesn’t,” said Clint.

“Luke Skywalker is the hero of  _an_ _adventure story for children_ _,_ ” said Natasha. “Of course  _he_  won’t fall to evil. If you want to make comparisons, you should look elsewhere. Maybe at Vader himself.”

“I  _refuse_  to believe my brother has fallen so far that he cannot be brought back!” Natasha just shrugged.

“Are we arguing, or are we going to actually finish the trilogy?” Bruce asked.

“Just—start the movie, JARVIS.”

 

After.

Thor looked at Natasha. “You knew how this saga ended,” he said. She nodded. “Then …”

“It’s just a movie, Thor,” she said. “Make all the comparisons you want, but people make their own choices.”

“You’re right,” said Thor. “Of course. But …” He smiled.

“Jeez, lighen up, that was a happy ending!”

Steve turned to Tony. “So are there more?”

“No, that’s it. Lucas was going to do prequels — episodes one, two and three, you know? But after the Indiana Jones movies — which you’d like, by the way, Nazi-fighting and supernatural artifacts and all that — he decided to try his hand at a Captain America movie and that turned out  _terrible_ , I might make you watch it sometime just for kicks, but no one’s let him behind a camera since.”

“There are books, though,” said Bruce.

“Nerd.”

“There’s a character you might like, Tasha,” Bruce continued, ignoring Tony. “A former Imperial agent.”

_“If I may say so, the books are quite successful in capturing the spirit of the original.”_

“You too, JARVIS?”

“I never thought about JARVIS watching movies or reading books,” said Steve. “I bet he likes the droids, hm?”

_“Actually, the character I find myself most fascinated by is Grand Admiral Thrawn.”_

Bruce blinked. “I feel like I should be worried.”

Tony shrugged. “Nah.” He paused. “Wait. Is  _that_  why you’re so obsessed with my art collection?”

“So you  _have_  read the books,” said Bruce.

“Course I’ve read the books. Doesn’t make you not a nerd.”

“So,” said Steve. “That was  _Star Wars._ ”

“That was  _Star Wars._ ”


End file.
